Her First Love
by leoslady4ever
Summary: Levy/Jet one-shot. Side story to Dirty Little Secret. Continues from Chapter 5, showing how Levy finally let Jet know how she felt about him. There be lemons here, so you young people, mind the rating, and just say no. :)


_Okay, my darling readers...here's the Levy/Jet One-Shot I promised as a side story of **Dirty Little Secret**! Hope you love it to pieces!_

* * *

**~~HER FIRST LOVE~~**

Levy stepped out the back of the guild hall, her hands shaking as her nervousness took over. _Would he follow her? Did he understand that she wanted him to?_ Maybe he hadn't gotten the meaning of her look. She couldn't believe that she had let the girls talk her into this. She had the sudden feeling that everything was going to fall apart, and tears began to sting her eyes.

She wanted to be with Jet so much. She'd loved him for so long now, and the thought that maybe, she could finally be with him had encouraged her to give this idea a shot. She was nearing desperation. It was so hard to be near the one you loved, everyday talking to him, working with him, and never once having it go any further. He had been so close to her, and yet so far from everything she really wanted.

She had almost given up hope when the door cracked and Jet slipped out, his head turning from side to side to look for her. She stepped into the light, taking a deep breath, and called out for him. His head jerked in her direction, and he walked over, stopping just in front of her.

"Hey Levy," he said, his voice unusually soft, almost timid in volume, "I saw you...um look at me when you left. Did you need me?"

The blunette gathered her courage, determined not to lose this chance, and said, "Yeah, I did." He gave her a look as though asking her to continue, so she stepped forward, putting a hand against his chest and said, "I need you for this."

Gathering his shirt in her hand, she tugged him down, and brushed a kiss across his lips, before letting him go. She watched his face, waiting for his reaction. She'd never been so nervous in her life. Everything hinged on this one moment, and if he didn't feel the same way she did, their friendship could be in jeopardy. Her friends had assured her that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him, and she had gambled everything on the hope that they were right.

He swallowed hard as he looked at her, before he shot into motion, scooping her up into his body, his mouth slamming down on her own. His kiss was frantic, like a man on the verge of starvation being offered as much food as he could possibly want. She melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. _This was it...everything she'd been waiting on for so long._

She kissed him passionately, showing him how deeply he had burrowed into her heart, and he answered with every ounce of longing he'd felt in the last few years. He gave her a final squeeze before easing back from the kiss, looking down into her eyes, as he sighed in contentment. "I have wanted to do that for so long, Levy," he whispered, as he stroked a finger across her cheek.

"Me too," she answered, her voice soft with wonder at his words. She stepped out of the circle of his arms, and taking his hand, tugged him away from the guild. "Come on," she said, smiling brightly at him over her shoulder.

The corners of his mouth lifted in response, as he asked, "Where are we going?"

"My place," she answered, laughing at his shocked expression, "You don't want to make out behind the guild all night, do you?"

His mouth fell open as he quickly shook his head, gaping at this new side of the woman he loved. "O-okay," he stammered, now feeling completely unsure what was happening. _The thought of going to her house made him immediately think of the two of them in her bed, but that would surely be any man's reaction to her statement, right?_

The walk was made in near silence, thankfully much quicker than it used to be when she lived at Fairy Hills. She looked over at the man beside her, his brow furrowed in thought, and she giggled. She couldn't help it; she'd always thought he looked so cute when he concentrated hard like that. The sound brought Jet out of his thoughts, and he asked her, "What?"

"You're thinking so hard," she informed, her smile unknowingly easing the worry in his mind, "What's going on in there?"

He coughed in discomfort, turning his head aside in embarrassment at the things he'd been wondering about, saying "Um...nothing really." If she could see into his head, he was fairly certain she'd slap him and accuse him of being a pervert. Then again, she had mentioned making out all night. And he was right back where he'd started.

She unlocked the door, tugging him inside the dimly lit house. He followed her as she walked through the tiny kitchen, and into the living room, flipping on only a lamp on the table. Levy turned to him, finding him standing beside the couch with his hands stuck in his pockets, his face showing his nerves.

Jet waited for her to say something, anything to let him know what to do, to tell him how to act. He knew what he wanted to do, what he always wanted to do when she was around him. He wanted to take her into his arms, stripping every stitch of clothing from her body, and throw her on the closet bed he could find. He shook the thought away, trying to erase the picture from his mind, as he felt his body stir.

Levy watched him shift in place, turning his body slightly away from her, and her brow furrowed, as she suddenly realized that he'd begun to do that a lot lately. _Why was he doing that?_ She walked closed to him, pulling him around to face her once again, asking, "Jet, why do you keep turning away from me like that?" He stuttered, twisting away from her sight once more, "I...I'm...uh..."

She took in his actions, her eyes falling down his body, when it hit her what he was trying to hide. "Oh," she said simply, her eyes shifting back up to his face.

"I'm sorry. I...I can't seem to control myself around you," he admitted quietly, his tone saying clearly that he thought she'd be angry.

She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, purposely pressing her body against his arousal, and said, "Good."

He looked down at her in surprise, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he managed to mumble, "What?"

Standing on her tiptoes, Levy pulled him down for a searing kiss, and whispered, "Stay with me tonight, Jet."

His eyes bulged as the words left her mouth. If possible, his erection grew even harder at the images she'd just evoked. His hands tightened around her tiny waist, wanting nothing more than to carry her off to her bedroom, but he wanted to be sure what she was asking of him. "Levy, you're gonna have to be clear with me here, because I don't want to do anything you're not ready for."

"I want you, Jet. I've wanted you for as long as I can remember," she told him, as confidence surged inside her. She didn't even know when her nerves had disappeared. All she knew is she loved this man, and she was tired of waiting. She wanted him, and she was done being a coward about how she felt. She was going for it. "Stay. Please. Stay, and make love to me," she said, her voice going soft near the end.

He left out the breath he'd been holding and slipping an arm under her legs, lifted her up into his arms, and without saying a word, walked to her room. He laid her out on her bed, and pulled his shirt over his head, taking the time to stare at her. He had wondered if he'd ever see that look of desire in her eyes, and his heart clenched in his chest. He shifted onto the bed beside her, brushing a hand over her cheek, as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, and whispered, "You're so beautiful."

Her breath stalled in her throat as she felt tears gather in her eyes. She had worried so often over her looks, feeling so self-conscious that she just knew he would never notice her. Hearing him say that she was beautiful touched every part of her that had ever doubted herself, and she allowed herself to believe him. He made her feel that way with the way he was looking at her, with the way his hands coasted over her skin.

She brought her hands up and cupped his face, bringing him in for another kiss. She hadn't thought she could want him any more than she had before, but everything inside her ached for him, her body feeling empty without him. She kept her mouth on his as her hands slid down to his bare chest, caressing over the smooth skin there. She'd wished so many times to touch him like this, and now that it was happening, she was going to take full advantage of it.

He groaned at her hands ghosting over his body like that, and deepened the kiss, his own hands moving down her body, questing for the feel of her skin. He couldn't believe they were together, touching each other. He shifted over her, delving deeper into the kiss, his knee edging between her parted thighs. He leaned back, pulling her up into a sitting position, and reached behind her neck to untie the straps to her halter top. He waited for her to give him a small nod, before he lifted it from her body, leaving her in a lacy strapless bra.

He swallowed at the sight, struggling to look elsewhere. Glancing up at her face, he tentatively reached out to touch her lace-covered breasts, cupping the slight weight in his hands. She arched into his touch, sighing as he brushed his thumbs over the tight nubs pushing against the fabric. His mouth watered in anticipation, patience not being one of his strong suits, and rubbed against them, causing them to pucker even more.

Her breathing fast, Levy grasped his hands, leading them to her back, urging him to unhook the suddenly constrictive article of clothing. As he complied and the cool air hit her breasts, she fell back, drawing him down with her, the need to be with him flesh to flesh overwhelming her. His mouth came down over hers as a hand closed over her chilled tit, warming the tender peak with his palm. She moaned as he left her mouth to kiss down her throat, all the while rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, tugging it lightly.

His mouth lowered further, pressing wet kisses over the top swell of her breast, before his tongue swept over the sensitive tip, flicking back and forth. She dug her hands into his hair, ruining his ponytail, as her fingers flexed continuously, egging him on, drawing him closer. He sucked her nipple into his hot mouth, drawing on it lightly, as he swirled his tongue around her flesh.

Levy could feel heat gathering inside, her body aching for his, and she slid her hands over his shoulders. She wanted him so much; she wanted him now. She groaned her frustration into the room, her body wriggling under his attentive mouth, and panted, "Jet...please."

He lifted his head to look at her, his erection twitching at the expression on her face. He snaked his hands in the waistband of her tight skirt, sliding down her slender legs, and pressing a tender kiss to her belly, tugged the lacy panties from her body. She blushed a bit as he looked her over hungrily, before he leaned back over her, moving his body between her legs, pressing himself against her as he kissed her.

She gasped into his mouth as he nudged her entrance, sending shocks of pleasure through her body. Her hands slipped between them, deftly undoing his pants, pushing both his pants and boxers down his legs. He kicked them away, his mind focused on this woman, on her pleasure. Bringing his mouth back to hers, he kissed her feverishly, sending a hand down her naked body to brush against her sex, making her mewl into his mouth. He circled her clit, teasing the bundle of nerves until her body was as tight as a bowstring, and then plunged a finger inside her depths, causing a chain reaction through her body.

Levy arched into his touch, her insides quaking at his exquisite invasion, crying out her pleasure. She moved with his hand, her body pleading for release. Then, as he slid in another finger, she flinched, her breath stalled in her throat, an orgasm crashing over her in waves. Her body slumped against the bed, as the air trapped in her lungs finally released, and she opened up her eyes to see the man she loved crawling his way up her body.

She reached for him, beckoning with her eyes, as he clasped a hand about his weeping manhood, and guided it to her center. He pressed into her gently, looking to her for assent to continue, before slipping inside her heat. He stopped when he came to the mark of her virginity, and asked, "Are you ready?"

She nodded her head, never being more sure of anything in her life. She wanted him, now and always. He drew back, and slammed forward, piercing through the barrier in a single shot. Her body jolted as she dealt with the pain, breathing through it, while Jet remained completely still, unwilling to hurt her more than necessary. She sighed as the last of the hurt drifted away and opened her eyes to smile at him, prodding him to move with a slight flex of her hips.

Jet eased back from her drenched core, and pushed back in, starting slowly to give her time to acclimate to the feeling. He groaned deeply, as he moved. Her body was clenching around him so tightly, he was struggling to maintain his hold on control. He rocked into her harder, pleased with the sounds of her satisfaction, and increased his speed at her command.

Her mouth hung open as the sounds of her pants filled the room, but she didn't care. Everything inside her was coiling up, forming a tight ball of intense pleasure, and her hips lifted to meet his, pushing desperately to fall over the blessed edge. "Faster Jet, please," she begged.

He watched her face as he activated his magic, his body launching into a speed nearly too fast to see, as he plunged into her, their body smacking together with a staccato rhythm. A shriek flew from her mouth as her body left the bed, her back bowing as her climax smashed into her with the force of a speeding car. Her reaction ripped into his control, sending him plummeting just behind her with a shout.

Jet slid from her trembling body, gritting his teeth as she clamped around him again, and shifted to the bed beside her, pulling her in to lay against his chest, and whispered into her hair, "I love you, Levy."

Levy sighed in contentment, and pressed a kiss to his chest, before answering, "I love you too, Jet."

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! I had some trouble in the beginning, but after a bit, it became easy and fun. Drop me a line to let me know if I nailed it or bombed. Laters baby! :)_**


End file.
